Standing Scared
by DomageIsAPirate
Summary: A young girl stands, seeminly undaunted by an unpredictable future. Another holds a fate much bigger than she could ever imagine. Will they find their place in the wizarding world? Or will they both crumble under the unimaginable circumstances?


Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter FanFic. Co-Written with one of my best friends. We added in some OC's and some of the original pairings are going to change. Harry/OC, Draco/OC. Along with some minor changes in the overall story line but that won't come until later in the story.

Please review! As reviewing and telling me what you do/don't like about the story can help me become a better author.

* * *

><p>Rain rapped violently against the taxi's windows. This was supposed to be my new start; A new beginning from the shadows that had claimed my life prior to today. My mother died many years ago and my father always told me how strong I was, just like her. I was seven when she died. My brother was only three at the time. I looked over to him. His auburn hair still matted to his damp forehead. He was leaning uncomfortably against the door of the car. Sleep tugging heavily at his eye lids.<p>

Many sleepless nights have plagued us over the past few days. Ever since the death eaters found us and abducted father, things just haven't been the same. I shifted restlessly in my seat. An acidic taste I had become accustomed to gurgled in the back of my throat once more at the thought of my father. My nerves and anticipation for what's to come weighed heavily on my mind and took quite the toll on my body.

It has been days since I had a substantial meal. Both my brother and I can't seem to stomach a decent meal. My sage-green eyes glanced over to him once more. Finally succumbing to sleep, a gentle smile rose to my lips. I was worried about him. Now that father was taken from us, he was trying his best to be a man. To be strong for me. To protect me.

"How much longer until we arrive at the station," against my will my voice was strained and cracked as I spoke.

"Only a few more minutes, Miss," The driver said, sparing me a kind glance in the rearview mirror. I nodded my head to him as a thank you and continued to stare out the window of the cab.

London really was a beautiful city. It's sad that I had to experience it again through these means but there's nothing I can do about it now.

In a futile attempt to stretch out my legs, I merely managed to developed a Charlie-horse in my calf. I hissed at the immediate pain that shot up my leg.

_Curse the flight from America for being so damn long! _I inwardly thought while kneading my throbbing muscle.

"Reagan, are you alright?" In the process of nurturing my aching leg, I neglected to realize I woke up my brother. So much for him catching up on the much needed sleep.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to startle you," I smiled sheepishly.

"Whelp, it's a good thing you did, I think we're there. Unless that building that looks like a train station really isn't really a train station."

I turned my attention out the window. My eyes easily focused through the pelting rain. I could clearly make out the outline of the large building. A weight lifted off my shoulders as another check point in our journey was completed. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. Liam reached over and grabbed my hand reassuringly.

"We'll be safe now. Just like he said," His words left my mind racing back to that day. The day our father was abducted. I can remember it as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>We were driving home from a day at the ocean. It had been one of the most relaxing days spent only with my father, my brother and myself. My father had done exceptionally well to keep the trip strictly family oriented instead of its typical family-time spoiled with business-time.<em>

_As we approached our exit on the highway, I caught him shooting nervous glances into his side mirror and into the rear view mirror. I, too, glanced into my side mirror to see what he could possibly be looking at. _

_There were no other cars on the road as far as I could see. To tell the truth, I couldn't see much of anything past ten to fifteen feet outside of the car. The sun had already disappeared beneath the horizon. The bright sky slowly succumbed to the darkness. Against the deep blue sky behind us, a flickering dark cloud caught my eye. _

"_What is that," I asked my father as he gradually pressed the gas petal farther to the ground. _

_He looked over to me and down to my chest, obviously checking to see if I had a seatbelt on._

"_Liam," He called nervously. Not receiving an answer, he turned around to look at him. "Liam, wake up. Are you wearing your seatbelt?" _

"_Yeah, Dad. I'm wearing it," Liam replied groggily._

_I looked from Liam, to dad, to the speedometer and then back to dad._

"_Do you know you're doing 90 something, you need to slow down." _

"_Do you remember me telling you in your lessons about evil wizards and witches called 'Death Eaters'," I glared at him incredulously. _

"_How did they find us," my voice was slightly raised. _

"_I don't know how they found us, Reagan. If anything happens I need you to grab your brother and apparate back to the house. You need to pack a bag and use this," He shuffled out his wallet and handed me a card. "You need to take that and use it to book you and your brother's tickets to London."_

"_London?" Liam yelled from the back seat._

"_Quiet boy and listen to me." My father's voice had never sounded so deadly as it did then. "You will go to London and you will go to your Uncle's house."_

"_But it's been so long, I don't think I'd remember the way." _

_A loud explosion to the back, left side of the car sent us skidding across the highway. My father attempted desperately to gain control of the car. Failing, the tire's screeched as they skid against the pavement. Fear and panic set in. I desperately held on to the door handle and the side of the seat. The car whipped us around like rag dolls as it relentlessly carried on its rampage. My jaw clenched and I prepared for the worst._

_Another blast busted out the back window. Liam let out a muffled cry as the car began to flip violently._

_I don't know how many times the car had actually flipped but when it finally stopped we were laying on the passenger side. _

_Dazed and confused, I frantically searched for the seatbelt clasp. As I found the button and released my restraint it took me a moment to collect myself. _

_My father was slumped in the driver's seat above me. I shook his arm rigorously and called for him, neglecting to take into consideration the events that just transpired._

"_Dad!" I was relieved when I finally saw him stir._

_My head was spinning out of control. Every time I opened my eyes to try and evaluate my surroundings the world seemed to be spinning without me. I closed my eyes and some of the spinning subsided._

"_Liam," I croaked and rummaged to the back seat. _

"_I'm okay," he coughed. "I'm okay."_

"_Reagan, take your brother and get out of here."_

"_I'm not leaving you," I stated firmly._

"_It's not your decision to make. You will take your brother and go. Do what I told you to do. When you get to London and find your uncle, everything will be okay. Don't talk to anyone. Don't trust anyone. Not until you get to him, alright?"_

_I didn't want to leave him there; helplessly trapped within the mess that was once a large SUV. I managed to get to the back seat with Liam and help him undo his seat buckle. We exited through the back window and glanced back at father. His loving green eyes bore into mine. I had a unsettling feeling in my gut that this would be the last time I would see him._

"_Go!" he managed to get out before he shifted himself to look at us. "Get out of here fast, they're coming!"_

_I grabbed Liam's hand and ran a few paces into the woods. Stopping only to steadily concentrate on our living room. I closed my eyes and focused in on our destination. Before the apparation occurred, I began hearing their voices…._

"_Where's the girl," hissed from the darkness. _

* * *

><p>I was ripped from my flash back as the taxi came to a halt.<p>

"Here we are!" The driver sprang from the car and unlocked the trunk. He pulled our trunks out and I handed him the money our uncle had given to us for the ride. I'm not sure why he made us use the muggle transportation. Perhaps he thought it was the least dangerous way? Either that or he didn't want to be bothered with us. My guess would be the latter option.

I'm sure it's hard to swallow for him. After Voldemort vanished years ago, my father and my mother left Great Britain for America. They knew the dark wizard would return and didn't want to be around when that happened. We had visited here and there over the years. Right up until mother discovered our uncle was working as a spy. The added danger of those circumstances isn't something my mother was willing to take. After mother passed, we just lost touch over the years.

Growing up, we were home schooled in our studies. We even managed to master the art of wandless magic. Schooling was something father had taken very seriously. Our private tutors were the best there was. Beginning our lessons at seven thirty sharp and not ceasing lessons until nearly eight o'clock at night. Father had said it was important for us to embrace both cultures; the wizarding world and the muggle world.

Being told that the wizarding world was a secret among muggles, we rarely discussed our abilities unless it was between my brother, father and myself. It was lonely not having many friends growing up. Let alone not having friends who wielded the same special abilities as myself.

Realizing I had approached the train I rummaged through my bag for my ticket to see which platform was the one we needed. I looked up from my ticket staring around looking between platforms nine and ten. There was no platform nine and three quarters. I stared at the clearly marked bold ornate numbers, growing worried.

My mind started to race of the worst case scenario. What if our uncle had betrayed us? What if this was some ploy to capture us and turn us over to the Death Eaters? We really didn't have any ties to him, to be honest. I gulped nervously. Darting my eyes around insecurely, they settled on the closest person to me; a tall figure before me.

I suppose she looks to be about my age. She had a tall, willowy build. She was fashionably dressed in a pleated skirt and blazer combination. The material looked comfortable and lightweight. Under the blazer was a white buttoned up shirt that almost blended into her ivory complexion. Over top of her ensemble was an oversized grey cardigan that was obviously three sizes too big, but appeared comfortable.

The cardigan slumped down her small shoulder and she absent mindedly pulled it back up in place. Failing to fully secure the sweater in place, she began playing a game against gravity; pulling it up only for it to fall down moments later. It made me chuckle inwardly.

I noted that her hands were clasped patiently in front of her, holding onto a small suitcase. She slowly scanned around the busy station. While scratching her one foot against the other her sock to fall down_. _The action gave her an air of vulnerability. She seemed to be as lost as we were.

She turned slightly towards my brother and I, as if sensing our presence, giving me a clear view of her face. She was beautiful. Minimal makeup touches enhanced her naturally stunning features. I was instantly jealous. Her face was heart shaped with distinct cheek bones. A quizzical look furrowed her dark brows. Under them were icy blue pools. She had full, light pink lips that were slightly parted. Flowing around her angelic face was her long, deep chocolate brown hair that hung pin straight down mid back. It was parted on one side and clipped on the other. Over all, she was relatively disheveled, but remained to be effortlessly striking.

She blinked, staring at me. Biting her lip she turned away sweeping her hair over her pallid ear, looking slightly embarrassed. She pulled out what looked to be a ticket from her sweater pocket and shifted uneasily from leg to leg reading the paper. She looked up quickly to see a train attendant. Her light voice carried to my ears.

"Sir, where is the platform nine and three quarters, I don't see it.? Is there another section for quarter platforms?" Over hearing their conversation, I intently listened in for the reply. The chubby man stared back at her . Eyes narrowing with a mixture of extreme annoyance and anger. Her face cringed noticing his face start to redden.

"I'm bleeding sick an tired of that joke. It must be some dumb dare all you kids do, go ask the man at the station where is platform nine and three quarters is. You think it funny do ya?" As he spoke he closed the distance between them. Not the response I was looking for. I looked down to my own ticket curiously. My mind drifted back to the possibility of this ticket being a hoax.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," her voice rang to my ears again.

"I should reprimand you. What is you name young lady?" He frowned and growled. The girls blue eyes widened in horror as the attendant pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Um. . . My name is Skylar, sir."

He looked up from his pad giving her a look of annoyance. "Your full name, girl. And be sure to spell it."

Skylar tightened her grip on her suitcase handle and started to sway; if it was possible her already fair skin paled more. I was suddenly overcome with the need to rescue the girl named Skylar. I took Liam's hand in mine and marched over to them. I distantly heard him say 'Hey' as I had yanked him away from his day dreams.

"Excuse me sir," I said sweetly.

The chubby attendant swiveled is head to glare at me, "Oh, let me guess. You're here to ask where platform nine and three-quarters is as well?"

I blinked.

"Um, no. I was actually going to ask where the restroom was," I elbowed Liam gently to signal him. He instantly cupped his hands to his groin area and wiggled around. Ah, the wondrous universal potty dance.

The attendant's body turned away from Skylar and pointed in the opposite direction," Down four platforms and it will be on your right."

As the attendant spoke, I eyed Skylar and wiggled my eye brows for her to sneak away. She blinked momentarily, then nodded in understanding.

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you sir."

He nodded and turn back to where Skylar had been standing. When he realized that Skylar had escaped he merely grumbled in frustration and mumbled something under his breath.

Immediately, Liam relaxed and returned to normal. I looked around to see the edge of Skylar's skirt fluttering behind a nearby pillar. I smiled and walked over to her. As soon as she spotted me, she smiled a lop sided grin. She tucked her hair behind her ear looking down, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm just lost and I thought that I could ask someone for help, but that didn't work out. I know people are rude but if your job is to help lost people you should be more helpful don't you think? Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Skylar, but you can call me Sky." She rambled with blurring speed that was a bit overwhelming.

Liam giggled at Skylar smiling broadly. "My name is Liam and this is my big sister Regan. We're trying to find platform nine and three quarters too, just like you."

Skylar instantly looked relieved. "Bloody hell, I was so worried that I would never find it. I thought that my foster family was trying to get rid of me. Please tell me that you know where it is."

"Nope we're as lost as you," I said sympathetically as Liam giggled. Skylar's face fell. My own worries subsided a little knowing now that our tickets weren't a sham.

"Well now there is three of us. I'm sure three minds can figure out this mystery." I smiled warmly up at her.

Skylar looked up at me with appreciation. "Thank you for helping me. That's kind of you."

I looked down at my ticket. The time for the train to leave was at noon. Looking down at my wrist I noted that the time was nearly eleven in the morning. We had plenty of time to figure this out.

Frustration started to nag at me from the back of my mind. Why in the world had Uncle not given us any instructions to where the platform was. It was now apparent that the task of finding the elusive train was a lot more complicated then he thought fit to tell us. I sighed with frustration. We couldn't just stand here and hope that somehow by divine intervention, we would figure this out.

Just as I was going to suggest getting something to eat and mull things over, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl stopped in front of our group to stare at us. We all turned to look at her quizzically.

She slowly looked each of us in the face with blank, unusual eyes. Her small, yet high voice replied after a few moments, "Pardon me."

Before we could reply she skipped towards the wall, disappearing into the rock. We all stared agape with amazement.

"Did we see what I think we just saw?" Liam was the first to speak quietly.

"A girl disappearing through a solid brick wall?" Skylar and I replied at the same time.

Liam looked to Skylar and to me with bewilderment, "Just checking."

I shook my head clearing it. This day was going to be very strange. I wondered what other mysteries the wizarding world held for me.

"Skylar you go first through with Liam, and then I'll come through with the cart. If you want to, you can just put your suitcase with ours. If that's okay?" She nodded, placing her suitcase next to ours and took Liam's smaller hand.

"I'll be escorting you today young sir." Liam giggled again, shaking his head at Skylar's joke.

I was happy to see Liam had shed some of his uneasiness. Since fathers disappearance he had been taking it hard. Sklyar's lighthearted disposition was having a much needed claming effect on him. I was very grateful for that.

In some strange way, although I can't put reason to it, I trusted Skylar. Maybe it was because of her awkward openness that made me feel relaxed around her? or her sweetness? I'm not sure, but I can't help to feel that we were somehow destined to be very close friends.

We positioned the cart a little away from the wall so I could get a running start to push it through. Liam and Skylar stood ahead of me.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I gave them the green light to run through. We had all seen the girl nonchalantly skip through the wall, but the thought of running at a wall was a bit unnerving. With a sudden whoosh Liam and Skylar disappeared just like the girl before. I gulped down my nerves and gave the cart a hard push, and with a light jog I headed toward the pillar.

Just as the cart was about to approach I had a sinking feeling. What if it didn't work for me? What if Liam got stuck on the other side and I was permanently stuck here? What if the cart just crashed into the wall causing everyone to look at me?

The cart came to the pillar and I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no collision, only a change in the breeze. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where the pillar had stood, I now stood on the opposite side of the wall. Almost like the pillar had been a gateway to this other place. I'm sure the wizarding world has a technical term for it.

The cart came to a halt as Skylar's voice wafted to my ears, "Wow, he is really cute."

The locomotive was a warm red with gold accents. Steam bellowed from the top of the chimney to engulf the whole front half. I blinked not really trusting my eyes. A whole other world secret from the rest of the public, and this was the doorway. Excitement rushed over me with a vision of a thrilling and not heartbreaking adventure.

Liam's voice said with excitement, "This is the best thing to happen to us, Sis." I couldn't help but nod. We both must have looked like foreigners. Liam and I could only stare with our mouths wide open, letting our mind slowly digest our surroundings. I felt a slight nudge to my ribcage. Turning I looked to see Skylar. She was pointing to a male figure across the station.

"Regan, look.," Her voice was filled with enthusiasm. "Boys."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Glancing over to looking at the object of her desire I noted that the boy was roughly our age, and tall, lean build. Over all, an attractive body, but I wondered what his face looked like. I tried to see his face, but couldn't get a good angle. A petite, slender girl with a wild mass of curly hair was in the way. All I could see was the back of his black, disheveled hair.

I, personally, went for the more fair guys, but that was just me. At least now I knew that Skylar and myself's taste in men would never conflict. Which was reassuring. I didn't think that Skylar was the type of girl to let boys become between a friendship, but with the way she was ogling him I could be wrong.

I chuckled, "Sky, staring at him won't make him come over here."

Skylar blinked and looked over at me with a blush, "Sorry. My recent foster parents kept me on a tight leash and sent me to an all-girl school. So, now that I realize it's a co-ed school I'm a little excited."

I laughed. A true laugh from the gut. It felt amazing. "You are the strangest girl I know, Sky. But, I mean that with all the kindness of my heart."

Skylar stared at me with intense blue eyes. "Thanks." She smiled widely with sincerity.

Liam made a gagging noise that ruined our heartfelt moment. I gazed at him with annoyance but it was soon replaced by another laugh. He had turned around with his back facing me, making loud kissing noises as he rubbed his hands up and down his sides. Skylar let out a musical giggle that only escalated my laughter. We grabbed our sides while clutching each other for support.

Finally, I regained my voice and said, "Liam, that's rude! Stop before me and Sky pee ourselves."

Liam turned to smile. I guess seeing me laugh had lifted his heavy heart as well. I hugged him and took his hand to go find a seat on the train. Skylar grabbed the cart and followed closely behind. On our way towards the door on the train, an attendant came up to Skylar. She suddenly tensed. I guess the pervious encounter with transport employees was coming to her mind.

He smiled making Skylar instantly loosen her grip on the bar. "I can take that for you ma'am. If you want to take your carry on's with you, I would suggest to take them now. If you don't want to take them aboard the train, I can put them with the rest of your belongings."

We all blinked. Liam answered before all of us. "Wow the guy on the other side tried to write down Sky's name, and he was very angry when we tried to ask for directions."

The attendant lightly chuckled, leaning down to look at Liam. "I'm not going to do that. I'm here to just make sure your things make it to school with you young man. Is that good enough?"

Liam nodded. "That will do. Good job." The guy smiled. We gave the man our luggage only taking my purse, Liam's small book bag, and Skylar left her only suitcase with the cart.

Liam sprinted ahead of us eagerly, clearly excited by his first train ride. I tried to keep up with him, but the passageway on the train was packed full of people. Skylar was hot on my heels through the crowd.

Through the crowd I saw Liam's small form being hoisted into the air by an chubby hand. As I pushed through the crowd more I came face to face with the blockhead that was bullying my little brother. His face was full of contentment. Obviously this bloke enjoyed picking on much, much smaller victims. His face wasn't attractive in the least. The boy next to him wasn't much better. He was slightly shorter, but seemed dumber. Both ridden with unpleasant features.

"Put my brother down! _Now_!" I shouted.

His grotesque face look over to me. I noted how his lip curled upwards with a snarl. "An' who are you?"

Liam swung his feet helplessly in the air, trying to wiggle out of his grip. "She's my sister you idiot. She just said 'Put down my brother', who else would she be?"

The big guy shook Liam violently at the insult. Without thinking, I raised my hand and emitted a firm shock to the attackers wrist. Enough to make his whole arm tingle, but not to do any damage. He dropped Liam immediately. I grabbed him swiftly passing him to Skylar behind me. Where she placed him firmly behind her.

He clutched his arm and stared at me with complete shock. I gulped feeling my heart start to beat faster from adrenaline starting to rush through my veins. I wasn't going to run. I wasn't going to back down. I help my ground unwaveringly. I was going to but this bastards on his ass. No one and I mean no one mess with my brother.

I grew so tense, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was ready for whatever he tried to throw at me.

Skylar's voice called to me from behind. "Regan this room is empty, why don't you come in here and cool down. I'm sure the message not to mess with you is rooted through his thick skull."

Taking a deep breath, I desperately tried to gain control over the whirlwinds of emotion that began coursing through my veins. I gave him one last glare and walked back to the open door. My eyes focused where Skylar stood trying to avoid all the odd stares. I shut the door harshly and looked at Liam.

He was slouched, staring at the floor with his fists clenched. "I could have fought him, Reagan. I could have done it by myself."

I frowned, noticing the shininess to his eyes. Sighing, I walked over to kneel in front of him to take his small hands into mine.

"I know but, you would have blown up half the train, and then where would we go. Half the student body dead, and no way to get to the school." I poked his sides making him twitch.

"So, since I'm less advanced than you, I'll fight the small battles. Saving the big ones for you. Kay?"

Liam finally sat up to smile. "Okay, only cause you are a few levels below me. Can't have all my enemies knowing what I can do right?"

I nodded as I took a seat on the plush cushion next to him, wrapping my arm around him. He hadn't noticed at first that I effectively took the window seat.

Liam noticed the move and shouted at me. "No, Regan, I want the window seat!"

Regan smiled. "Nope age before beauty, and since I have both, I get the seat to and from the school."

Liam made a loud noise of displeasure causing me to smile. Looking out the window, I noticed that the train had not started to move yet.

Skylar's calm voice startled me. When did she take the seat in front of me?

"I guess there are imbeciles regardless of where you go… They had to make their presence known some time or later." She said disdainfully. I stared at her observing that her face was more serious. The previous light demeanor was gone. Her eyes held a slightly scary edge as she peered out the window. Skylar had an aura of friendliness about her, but it seemed right underneath there was a haunting darkness. Not a bad or frightening darkness, just something that showed her life hasn't been peaches and rainbows for her. Inside I expected that Skylar had a sad troubling past. I'm sure over our time together she would be trusting enough to share it with me.

The whistle screeched signaling that the train was about to move. I jumped.

"Scaredy cat," Liam elbowed me. I looked down at him. A mischievous grin spread across my lips as I instantly grabbed his head, rubbing the top of it with my knuckles. He squirmed and yelled in protest, as I laughed. I finally let him go to only chuckle at his rumpled hair.

As he tried desperately to fix his hair he grumbled, "I'm hungry. When do we get food?"

"Not sure?" I shrugged. "Skylar, do you know?"

Skylar shrugged as well. "No clue, I know as much as you at this point."

I felt my stomach grumble loudly. "I'll go see, Sky can you watch Liam and make sure that he doesn't get into trouble."

"Sure, just as long as you find me something with chocolate in it," Skylar sided smirked.

"Deal," I smiled. Slipping out the door, I was instantly greeted by the empty passageway. I smiled to myself as I realized I would be able to avoid questions from inquiring witnesses. As I walked through the hallway, I periodically peered through the windows at my fellow passengers. Most were engorged in conversation and never paid me any mind.

That was until I hit the second to last berth. I glanced into the room casually. Immediately, I was drawn to one of the passengers of the room. My eyes locked with his stoic expression. Feeling his glacial ocular gems bore through my being; a heat arose to my cheeks.

His hair was parted to the side and combed so that every single piece of his flaxen hair fell perfectly into place. Although I knew it was rude to stare, I just couldn't bring myself to look away. My eyes flooded over his facial features. From his long, delectable jaw, to his pout-like lips. Subconsciously, I nibbled at my own.

I couldn't quite determine his height as he slumped against the window with an air of aloofness about him. Although, I have to give him credit. The guy had great taste in clothes. His well-fitted, black blazer hung handsomely to his figure; broad shoulders with a lean waist. I smirked as I let my mind wander to what his body would look like without the layers of clothes.

As I continued to walk past, his eyes followed mine. I swallowed with edginess and finally managed to tear my eyes from his. I glanced at the passengers in the compartment with him. Beside him there was a beautiful, black haired girl along with two other guys seated across from them. I quickly realized it was the two pig headed fools who had picked a fight with my little brother earlier.

Without further ado, I quickened my pace past their compartment. Go figure. I'd find an attractive guy and his friends would be complete douche bags. I sighed to myself and nixed the fair skinned, blue eyed guy off my list of potential beau.

Being so engrossed in my own thoughts, I almost ran into the dear woman pushing the treat trolley. I jumped as it had spooked me from my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I placed my hand on my chest and took in a deep breath. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"No worries young Miss. Would you like something from the trolley," The woman was much older then I and smiled sincerely, patiently awaiting a response.

"Yes, actually I would. Although, this might sound silly," I fingered a few coins out my jean pockets. I think the most useful thing Uncle had done for us was give us some of his galleons to use along our travel. "How much would this buy?"

I held out my small handful of coins and the woman smiled sweetly.

"It would get you a few things, my dear. How 'bout some chocolate frogs?" She asked. My face dropped. Chocolate frogs… Was she serious?

"Well, I'm not exactly a fan of frogs, ma'am. Regardless if they're dipped in chocolate or not," I trailed off, looking down towards my feet.

"Oh heavens, child. They aren't real frogs," she chuckled merrily. "They're probably the most popular candy on the trolley. Always the first to go. That and the jelly beans."

I skeptically glanced at the boxes she held out to me. Figuring I'd take her suggestions, I bought some chocolate frogs and a small bag full of jelly beans. I hoped that Liam and Skylar would like these.

As I turned to walk back to my own berth, I tried to avoid looking into the compartment with that guy. I hastily walked past and when I was far enough away, my gait returned to normal.

Nearing my compartment, I hoped that Liam was alright with Skylar. It was the first time we've been apart in nearly a week. After the catastrophe when we first got onto the train, I was skeptical to let him out of my sight again.

A hand grasped my upper arm, yanking me around. I was completely caught off guard as I was being pressed up against the windows across from the compartments. The bag full of jelly beans fell from my grasp and scattered across the floor. As I was about to place a barrier around me, I was immobilized by my attackers penetrating glare. He stood nearly five inches taller than myself and glared down his long, perfectly shaped nose at me.

"Think you can just waltz around here like you own the place after you did what you did to my friends?" His beautiful face was darkened by his scowl. It really wasn't a fitting look for him.

"Excuse me?" I was caught off guard by his tone and accusations. Let alone, that this fellow had approached me in the first place. In fact, I thought I was in the clear to get back to my compartment without being questioned about the events that transpired earlier. Is this guy's so called 'friends' incapable of standing up for themselves? I mean, seriously. "I feel sorry for anyone who would associate themselves with those bubble headed dimwits."

I kept my composure while desperately trying to hide how he affected me. Jesus, I felt like a little girl seeing her first crush. Although, it would be more like seeing your first crush, then being disgusted by the company he keeps. Now the inkling of dating said first crush not only bursts into flames, it turns into complete loathing his guts because his pretty facade was a fallacy to what laid within.

"Don't you know who I am," He hissed as his grip tightened on my upper arm.

"I don't know who you are and to be blatantly honest, I really don't give a damn neither," I stated coyly, a proud smirk pulling at my lips. He observed my facial gesture, narrowing his eyes in aggravation.

"No one insults a Malfoy."

"Oh, but I believe I just did," I hissed venomously, narrowing my own eyes in return. "You know, for a guy with an ego like yours, you must be trying to over compensate for something."

With that said, my eyes dropped down to his waist and back to his hardened expression. I raised my closed hand and wiggled my pinky at him.

"That's it," He pushed me to the side and I stumbled to keep my balance and not fall on my face. I turned back to face him and he stood there holding a short stick at me. _A wand_, I corrected myself. I busted into laughter. This high and mighty guy was going to beat me with a twelve inch stick? A stick? He _had _to be joking.

Raising my hand, I make a slight swiping gesture in the air, quickly disarming him of his little stick. He looked to his vacant hand.

"So it's true," he stated incredulously. I was rather perplexed by his comment.

Encouraged by adrenaline, I closed the space between us, getting right up in his face. Switching the roles of from the defensive to the aggressor. With only inches between our faces, I smirked cockily.

"What are you going to do now, Malfoy? Now that you don't have your little stick to defend you," His eyes locked with mine once more and the butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. At first his face drifted closer to mine, but I was met with his hands pushing me away.

This time I ungracefully fell to my bottom with a thud. In an attempt to catch myself, I fell awkwardly onto my wrist. I quickly hissed in pain and shifted to my other hand.

As I sat on the floor I watched him walk away from me to his compartment. He paused before entering only to look back at me with a smug smirk. He's just lucky he has a fine ass or I would have charged him and smacked that smirk right off his face. It fell before he walked through the doorway.

It was official. This Malfoy guy was going to pay. We were in no way, shape or form finished this. Gathering the broken pieces of my dignity, I rose to my feet. I really didn't feel like playing three hundred seventy-four jelly bean pick up. Instead, I casted a simple gathering spell.

With a gentle wave and lift of my hand, each of the colorful candies raised up into the air. Closing my hand together gathered the beans into one suspended mass of deliciousness. Opening the small baggy, I carefully funneled the beans into their rightful place. This time, securing the bag with a couple twists.


End file.
